


trimming the tree

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison finds the perfect tree...so does Braeden. Subjectively speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trimming the tree

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/104129026507/femslash-yuletide-day-1-trimming-the-tree)

Allison is about to suggest they try another tree farm when her eyes fall on the _perfect_ tree. It’s clearly out of place this late in the season- scant days before the 25th- and surrounded by trees with missing branches and asymmetrical sides.

“That’s the one!” she exclaims in a half-hushed voice, as though someone might snatch away the tree before they reach it.

Braeden grins and darts between the trees, getting to the right row before Allison.

“It’s awesome,” Braeden says, holding the tree directly to the left of the one Allison wants. “It’ll be a fun challenge to use enough tinsel and ornaments to balance it out.”

“I meant the perfection to your left,” Allison says, gently prodding at the branches to find its price tag, “It’d be perfect in our living room.”

“And what’s wrong with this one? I think it’d suit more.”

Allison can’t hold back a snort, and she smiles to soften her words, “Well, for starters it’s too tall for our living room.”

“So is yours,” Braeden points out, but Allison is now poking at the branches more frantically.

“I’m going to go ask the cashier about this one, watch it please?”

“I’ll watch both,” Braeden replies, and Allison is off, practically skipping through the rows of trees. She hadn’t had a Christmas tree in… well a while. The last one had been back when her mother was alive, a gigantic fir that took up more than half the living room. Her mother had always loved the holidays- the one time of year both sides of the family came together and tried not to squabble. After her death, they’d switched to a small fake tree. Easy to put up and away, and void of too much emotion or memory.

But this year, Allison was living with Braeden, and her girlfriend wanted a living tree. She said the fake ones just didn’t have the pine scent, and Allison couldn’t argue with that. The first real tree in so long, Allison was more than a little excited to pick out the perfect specimen. And it must have been fate for such a gorgeous tree to be left in a dismal lot like this.

“Hi! I wanted a price check on one of your trees?”

One of the cashiers follows her out, a tall guy with fluffy brown hair. He makes some idle small talk about the holiday season, and Allison keeps up if only to make it less awkward on him.

When they reach the trees his expression turns apologetic, “Ah, I was hoping it wasn’t this one. This one is on hold I’m afraid…”

“And the price on this one?” Braeden asks before Allison can even process that the perfect tree isn’t available.

“That one? We’ll take twenty-five for it.”

“Good,” Braeden says, and two bills are passed over while Allison is still mourning the loss of an idyllic living room.

“I’ll bring the truck around,” Braeden says, and Allison nods, reexamining their new tree. She supposes Braeden is right- though the tree definitely has some spots to cover, overall it isn’t bad looking. With a light smile she hums _Jingle Bells_ , and waits for the pickup truck, already excited about decorating the tree.

When they get home, Allison is right too- the tree is far too tall for their living room corner. Braeden takes a handsaw to it and literally trims the tree down to the right size. Allison can’t help a laugh and she opens up the dusty box of ornaments.


End file.
